


Dependence

by freeal



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, just hate, nah
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果这不是恨，伟大的Thor，你如何为它命名？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependence

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：对话存在中英文混用，写的时候很不走心，并没有特别去改动。
> 
> 没头没尾，只是他们漫长生命中的一小段对话。

Loki没有浪费救下Thor的那一瞬间，顺势将刀锋对准了雷霆之神的脖颈。

Thor知道的下一件事就是，Loki的靴子正踏在自己的胸口。绿眼黑发的神祗耀武扬威地吐出一串讥讽之词，而Thor甚至不需要知道它们的确切含义，就已经如那条银舌所愿愤怒了起来。

从七岁起的第一次扭打开始，Loki就很少在和Thor的近身格斗中占到什么便宜。近身，意味着Thor能够听见每句如尼文咒语前那口微小的吸气，意味着Loki的诡计实施之前便会被蛮力打断。

魔法一向是种奢侈的格斗技巧。

Loki冻坏了Thor的三根手指，一根一根扯下来扔到自己靴底踩得粉碎。除此之外，Thor半边脸颊烧得面目全非，狼狈得很，但他也在Loki身上留下了几十处骨折和一两个血洞。

他们从缠斗中勉强分开，离对方站开十步距离，愈合伤口，并开始交谈。

 

Thor向来不是以耐心著称的神祗，首先发问：

“Loki，如果你正是推动这次偷袭的罪魁祸首，又为何救我于死难？”

Loki了无兴味地将断裂成四节的右手接回原位：

“你不能死去，Thor。至少不能死在别人手上。你令我失望，雷神。”

这时候，Thor的脸颊也开始咝咝地愈合了，长出一层粉红色的新肉，还不适宜受到扯动，于是他尽量简洁地命令：

“向我解释，恶作剧之神。”

邪神发出一小截轻巧的笑声：

“如果你能理解，那么我会这样说：我们的命运相互连接，无法分割。”

Loki温和地垂下头，在句尾加上了一两个如尼文单词——或许没有，近乎絮语般地将这句话吹向Thor的耳边。

“如果你的命运消失，我的又怎会存在呢？”

“你的意思是，如果我被杀死，你也会死去。”

“是的，Odinson。你最好这样理解。我恨你，就同我爱我自己。我要扰乱你的生活，煽动你的亲朋，掀翻你的宴桌，泼洒你杯中美酒。若教你一刻不得安宁，对我而言，那便是至高的享乐。死亡对于死者从来不是什么酷刑。你想，我又怎么会放任你死去呢？”

银色舌尖的话语是如此轻柔而无情。雷电之神的怒火如来时一样轻易退去。他痛心地质问：

“难道我的亲人中没有你吗？难道我们的母亲，家庭女神Frigga，九界的主母，没有擦去你膝上的泥土，教授你礼仪与魔法？难道我们的父亲，众神之父Odin，没有将你从苦寒之地带回，用王子的待遇养大你？难道，Loki，我要求你看看自己那乌云缭绕的心房，难道我，Thor Odinson，没有视你为我的血亲兄弟，我们难道不曾共同享受游猎的乐趣，不曾并肩面对战斗？回答我，Loki Laufeyson，我在向你提问！”

“How DARE you！”

仿佛一条暴怒的Nidhogg，Loki温雅的鳞片瞬间剥离，毒牙外露，酸液四溢。

“你怎么敢对我提起Frigga？你怎么敢谈及Odin对我的礼遇，当他只是将我当作异邦的弃子，从没有用他的任何一只眼睛把我正视！而你，Odinson，你难道认为我可以与你平起平坐？Loki，满嘴谎言，摆弄戏法的小人，怎可与光辉万丈的Thor相比肩！”

不待Thor回答，欺骗的神祗就已经从狂暴的呼吸中恢复。绿色眸子中的瞳孔谨慎地收紧，Loki向后退了一步，好像要逃离他刚刚喷吐出的字句。很快，他的脸上又挂上了那甜腻的讽笑。

“又是什么，让你以为我会珍视这样的家庭，尤其当它根本不曾属于我？”Loki温声细语地劝说，“Thor ，承认吧，我们不是，也从不曾是兄弟。你的光芒令我厌恶，故作高尚的话语更是让我作呕，胜于一千桶矮人的烈酒。”

“我会承认，Loki。”Thor抬起头，他的眼睛恳切地寻找着Loki的。“我承认我的年少无知，我承认我们父亲的不公，但你无法否认——”

一声闷雷在邪神颀长的躯体中回响：“你的父亲。雷神！”

“兄弟，你又何必将你拥有的东西悉数推开！不正是你的恶作剧吸引责难，你的谎言夺去了众神的信任吗？”Thor注视着邪神苍白的脸孔，毫不逊色地厉声斥责：“你为何执意为自己的生命横加如此苦痛！它对你又有什么好处？”

“好处？哈！雷电之神，你为战斗而生，你的血管里流动着钢铁与蜜酒，你又何曾想过你的生命里为何充斥着如些挣扎同争斗？而我，银舌Loki，劳菲之子，混乱之神，说谎者，弑神者，如果自己的生命不由谎言与混沌构成，又怎能配上如此的称号！”

揭露了九界中最为隐秘、最显而易见的秘辛，邪神畅快地告诫：

“这就是我，Odinson，不管你短浅的目光能否认清这一点，这就是我与生俱来的命运与天赋。如果你执意要践行你的诺言，就与混乱互为兄弟，如果你爱我如同手足，就爱那些恶意的谎言，任由它们的毒刺扎进你的心窝！”

“我当然爱你，正因为我爱你，我无法任由疯狂与邪恶在你身上滋生。”

Thor疲倦地低声说道。

而Loki，最长于言辞的神祗，正微笑着摇晃自己高高竖起的脑袋，好像面对一个冥顽不灵的孩童，耐心地开了口：

“为什么你还不明白呢，Thor，我正是邪恶。”

Loki的声音是这样的甜美。胜过金苹果园中酿就的蜂蜜，胜过世上一切爱恋。没人能够抗拒用这样声音说出的句子。

“不……”

Thor的胸膛低沉地轰鸣，甚至不知道他是在否认什么。

“你是我的兄弟……我无法像憎恶邪恶那样憎恶你。Loki。我无法杀死你。”

Loki向他投以无动于衷的目光。

有那么一段时间，Thor认为Loki不会再回应什么。或者，雷神精疲力竭地想，他根本已经逃之夭夭，空留一副虚像站在他的面前，而他无从知晓。

但是Loki最终还是开口了。

“啊，这就是说，你确实爱我。”

Loki平静地说。

他的声音很空虚。既没有狡黠的闪光，也没有咸涩的怒火。邪神静静地站着，一道瘦削尖刻的影子，好像被掏空了。

那是一个替身。雷神几乎确定地想着。

可他错了。一刻不停，Loki接着说下去，凉腻的讥诮一点点回流入他的身体里：

“太可惜了。我恨你，Thor。”

“你这样认为。”

“如果这不是恨，伟大的Thor，你如何为它命名？”

“相信我，Odinson，对于仇恨不会有人比我更清楚了。我仇恨过太多人。”

Loki以一种近乎怀念的口气，如数家珍：

“我恨Sif，恨她那头曾经耀眼的金发，还有她其他与你那么相似的方方面面，而她甚至是个女人；我恨三武士，如此忠诚而盲目地跟随在你身后；我恨你的情人，在过夜后的那个清晨滑过我面前的脚步，眼神明亮得过分；我恨我的侍女，在我更衣时窃窃私语，每一句话中都会有你的名字刺痛我的耳朵；我恨每个Asgard人，为你一只举起的手臂就报以疯狂的呼喝；我恨Odin，他的眼里、心里，从来都只有你这个儿子，甚至当你犯错，他也只注视着你的愚昧。”

“最后，来到你，Thor the mighty，Odin与Frigga之子，王位继承人，雷霆之神，Mjollnir的持有者。即使粗野、愚蠢、自大，也永远是所有人的最爱。在所有我憎恨的事物中，我最恨你。我以你的痛苦为乐，让你出尽洋相、享尽悲恸。如果我不能夺走你的珍宝，也要他们在我的脚下破碎。”

“所以，如果你爱我，那就是再好不过的了。因为我恨你。”

“按照你的说法，”Thor说，“你的谎言是一视同仁的，你也无法识破自己的谎言。”

“但你同样不会知道。”Loki狡猾地回答。“谎言的好处是，在被识破之前，它便是真实的。”

没有再表示什么，雷神走向他的非血缘兄弟。

“若你没有办法证实，欺骗之神，我便认为你仍然是爱我的兄弟。我不会将你放弃。”

出乎意料地，Loki甚至没有花费精神争辩，也许已经对Thor的固执不屑一顾了。

他轻浮地耸了耸肩：“那是你的命运。”

“Then, so be it.”

Thor回答。

 

当雷神握住Mjollnir的把手，准备转身离开，猛然之间，一道阴郁的绿影向他逼近。带着咬牙切齿的恨意。

邪神将他瘦长的身体倾向自己的非血缘兄弟。

“我恨你，Thor Odinson。我不介意为此耗尽我的余生，我将憎恨你直到你生命的尽头。如果你将这称作爱，那么，很好。”

Loki嘶嘶地说，恶狠狠地，一字一顿，将他的宣告刺上Thor的皮肤。这毒液将会深入他的肌腱，刻蚀在骨。

 

“This is how I love thee. THIS IS HOW I LOVE THEE. BROTHER.”


End file.
